the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gate 11
'Gate to the Next World-No. 11 '''is a location that appears in '''Cataclysm' ''and '''Next World'. It is one of an unknown number of nuclear fallout shelters originally constructed the US government and rebuilt by the Cult of the Man in Black. The Gate was populated solely with victims of Cornelius, the leader of the Listeners, to be his concubines as he awaited the Next World. When the nukes were launched upon the world and Cornelius entered the Gate, he was unexpectedly ambushed by his victims, who stabbed him to death. 25 years later, when a small group from Gate 84 arrived at the Gate searching for a new core to save their community, they discovered that Gate 11 was populated solely by Cornelius' female victims and their sons and daughters. Background While the Cult of the Man in Black made their way across the United States in their murderous campaign, the Man in Black gave his most loyal follower, Cornelius, the luxury of choosing his own victims to determine if they were "strong" - and therefore worthy to be placed inside a Gate - or "weak", and therefore deserving of death. Cornelius decided to kill all men, boys and women and leave the girls alive, and supposedly did unspeakable things to all of them and leaving only a handful of them alive. He also appeared to have impregnated all of those who survived. He ordered the survivors of his cruelty to be thrown inside their very own Gate, number 11, to await him and serve as his concubines while he waited to reemerge in the Next World. However, as Cornelius escaped the detonation of the Sierra Madre and made his way inside the Gate, he was ambushed by his victims, who stabbed him to death while making sure to leave his brain intact. They then decided to stab his head on a pike near the entrance of the Gate. As the world burned in nuclear fire, the girls, who had already formed a strong, sister-like bond due to their shared suffering, decided to establish their very own society within the Gate, with Amanda as their leader. Many months later, most of the girls gave birth to Cornelius' sons and daughters, causing an issue in the Gate's gene pool. The residents of the Gate had little to no contact with the outside world in the succeeding 25 years, not even with the nearby Gate 92. They sometimes traded with a lone survivalist a couple times a year. Their first mass-contact with other survivors occurred when a small group from a Californian Gate appeared at their door, searching for a new core to repair their malfunctioning reactor and save their community. Much like the other Gates, number 11 was powered by a nuclear reactor, which allowed supplies of clean water and electricity to be generated within the facility. Crops were grown inside the Gate in the fertilization plant, and Amanda mentions that there is a gun safe deep within the Gate, although the password was known only to Cornelius. Inhabitants * Amanda - leader * Cornelius * Numerous counts of unnamed people Deaths * Cornelius * 4 unnamed people Trivia * Gate 11 was originally conceived to have become a women-only Gate, with a society that banished boys and only raised newborn girls. Category:Locations Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Locations Category:The Gates Category:Communities